Younglings
by FlyingWonder
Summary: A very important day in the life a 12-year-old Jedi Initiate, who wants nothing more than to be chosen as a Padawan - but will she be chosen before it is too late or reassigned to the Service Corps? Reviews much appreciated
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Sunaya, wake up! WAKE UP! Today's the day and we're going to be late!"

I mumbled something incomprehensible and rolled over in my comfortable bed. Nifa sighed, rolled her eyes and pulled the warm covers off me, retorting with "This could be your first day as a Padawan and you're spending it in bed?"

She knew me too well. I propped myself upright on my pillow, instantly awake. This was the day I had been waiting for and I would not miss it for anything.

After quickly thanking her for waking me in time,I leapt out of bedand began to dress hurriedly in my tan tunic and chocolate-brown leggings, threading my matching brown belt through the loops. I didn't have long to ready myself, so I hastily pulled on my black mid-calf boots and gave my face a quick wash to purge the last remnants of sleep from my face. Finally I scraped my nest of long, dark brown hair into a ponytail and I was ready.

Nifa had waited patiently for me and we left the dormitory, jogging through the maze of wide corridors to catch up with the rest of our clan. We were the Bergruutfa Clan, characterised by our unwavering loyalty and devotion and we walked together for what could be the final time; after all it was the day of the Apprentice Tournament.

We arrived at the dining area and sat down together, like we always had and carried out our usual routines, which was slightly comforting to me. However, still too nervous to eat, I watched as all the other Initiates I had known since I could walk laughed and talked among themselves. The dining room buzzed with talk of the day ahead, which Masters were attending and who everyone hoped to be chosen by. All I felt was a sudden dread that threatened to drown me. I was twelve years old and this was my last chance to be chosen. Bile rose in my throat and I forced it down, taking slow, deep breaths. I must end today a Padawan or be assigned to the Service Corps when I turned thirteen in just over a month's time. I refused to let that happen. I would do my best today and hope that the Force was with me and would grant me a Master.

My feeling must have shown as Nifa gave me an encouraging smile and told me that she had every confidence that I would become a Padawan this year. I smiled gratefully back and took more deep breaths, steeling myself. I was glad that Nifa was only ten and had plenty more chances - I wanted her to be successful, even if I was perhaps not destined to be. We had an unlikely friendship, a Twi'lek and a human, two species that tended not to bond with one another as strongly as we had. We looked out for one another and always had done.

Memories flashed through my mind. The day I first met Nifa, at seven and five years old, instantly forming a friendship that would survive the challenges of life in the Jedi time I got Nifa out of the lift when she it got stuck and she was trapped. The day she took the blame for me forgetting to tidy our end of the dormitory when I'd spent the day in intense combat training. This morning. Every little thing I could think of that had happened to us over all those years I'd known her.

Suddenly, the time was upon us. I stopped reminiscing on the past and focussed on deciding my future, so I could have a future. I willed myself to believe I could do this. I was going to do this. I was ready.

We were ushered into the combat training arena. I had not been in this particular one before and took a cursory glance around the room to assess my surroundings – it was vast! The floor was a sky-blue colour and covered in well-padded matting to cushion any falls during the numerous duels that I assumed must take place each day. The ceiling was so high I had to crane my neck up to see the roof supported by a number of pillars, all decorated with carvings of flowers and patterns. Each wall bore the emblem of the Jedi Order, as if to remind us why we were all here and what we were training to continue being a part of.

As we filed in, I buried my nerves deep down in the hope that they would not emerge again to affect my performance. A certain amount of adrenaline was good, but shaking hands when I had to hold and fight with a weapon? Not so much.

Under the watchful eye of the assembled Knights and Masters standing at the edges of the room, Nifa, the other Initiates and I chose a training lightsaber each and began to practise with one another. I paired up with Kaliquay, another older Initiate such as myself and a strong Miraluka, who I knew was destined to be a great Jedi someday. Nifa meanwhile had partnered with Sata – a small, slender Mirialan whose seeming fragility was all a facade. I was proud to have a diverse friendship group.

"Good luck for the coming tournament, Sunaya, may you find a Master this year!"

"The same to you Kaliquay, my old friend, may the Force be with you today and always," I replied, as I parried his strike.

"And with you, Sunaya." We continued to parry one another's strokes in a relaxed way, gently warming up, until the time came to switch partners and I found myself face-to-face with Jarik. My rival.

We said not a word, starting off as slowly as I had with Kaliquay, but striking increasingly quickly and parrying even quicker until our sabers became a blur of green and blue light. We made eye contact, both of us refusing to look away first or show any signs of fatigue. This continued for many moments until Master Yoda called the room to sit. I slowly retracted the saber and looked around, concerned that the Masters had found my conduct with Jarik inappropriate for a Jedi, but none seemed to be looking my way - all were focussed on what Master Yoda had to say.

"Younglings. Knights. Masters. A tournament, we have gathered for today. Chosen to be Padawans, will some of you be." He made eye contact with me and some of the other older Initiates before addressing the whole room again. "Very important, today is."

The rules were then explained, as always, and the tournament began.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Master Yoda projected a holochart onto the far wall to score each Initiate – five points were awarded for a victory and minus five for each defeat. I sought my name for reference and found it over the centre of the star in the Jedi Order emblem on that wall. I must have spent a while searching through the Initiate's names because I suddenly started at hearing my name being called:

"Sunaya."

I stepped up to the mat and quickly prepared myself to fight using one of the pre-battle meditations we had been taught the previous year as part of our studies. My opponent was to be Aleeck; a weedy ten-year-old who I felt would be no real challenge.

The duel commenced and we circled each other for what seemed like an age, until suddenly he lunged at me and I swiftly brought my saber about to defend myself. Our sabres clashed, sending shards of light in all directions. I deftly leapt over his head and behind him. Pivoted to strike him from behind. Struck him in the back, causing what would merely be a slight burn. I was one up and needed only two more hits to win.

He retaliated and forced me to the ground, grateful for the padding. I kicked out and pushed him over my head and off me. I moved hastily to get up, but I was not quick enough. He caught me in the leg. I struck back, he parried. He struck, I parried. Strike, parry. Strike parry, until I managed to get another hit in. Aleeck yelped, and attempted to force-push me away, but I stood firm. I was going to win this. I allowed him to collect himself, before going on the offensive once more. He whirled to avoid my blow, but was not agile enough and I caught him with my saber across the shoulder blade.

Victory.

I had secured my first five points of the tournament and stepped down from the matted area to meditate and watch the other duels happening around the room. I watched Nifa battle another Initiate whose name I had never gotten to know and Kaliquay face an intimidatingly tall Kel Dor male, while Sata faced down Reco, a member of my clan. They all won their matches and I rose to greet each one of my friends as they came to join me.

Eventually, all of the duels came to a conclusive end and the next wave began. I fought more opponents wearing tunics and leggings, the duels disappearing into a washed-out blur of blue and green light on sky-blue matting.

At the end of Round One, I had accumulated 25 points, suffering only one defeat. My name was near the top of the ranking.

A break was called while it was being calculated who would make it to Round Two and which Initiates would face each other. The second round was always tougher, as the lowest-scoring individuals were filtered out, but my success in the first round made me feel confident I would make it to the third and final round. We were given a green-coloured salve that cooled and healed our burns in seconds, leaving not a mark to tell us the wounds had even existed in the first place.

After a while everyone assembled in the centre of the room, eagerly awaiting the results. Master Yoda called for silence and altered the holochart to display those who would be going through to Round Two. Nifa, Kaliquay and I had made it through, but Sata had not. She was not disheartened however and – like a true Jedi – she smiled and brushed it off:

"I can always try again next year, and anyway, now I get to cheer you all on!"

"Typical Sata – always gracious, even in defeat!" Kaliquay beamed and we all laughed. At that moment Jarik barged into me, knocking me off-balance. I quickly righted myself and stared indignantly up at him. Jarik was much taller, but I wouldn't say he towered over me. His hair hung limply over one side of his face, which seemed to highlight his angular cheekbones and thin lips. He was heavily-built, but still agile which made him fast, powerful and well-suited to his preferred combat form – Ataru. I knew my opponent well.

"Well look who it is. Ready for the fight Sunaya?" I was confused and this must have shown in my face as he smirked and gestured grandly to the holochart, which clearly displayed that my second duel was to be against Jarik. "Me. You. The mat. I look forward to it..." He strode away before I had even thought of a reply.

This tournament just got more serious. We were very evenly matched and it was going to be tough. Last year I managed to beat him, which judging by that encounter he had clearly not forgotten and so would be desperately wanting to win this time- he would be hoping to regain his dignity from being beaten by 'a girl'.

Master Yoda's voice was distinguishable in the room once more, snapping me out of my contemplations.

"Commencing now, Round Two is."

I was directed to the area my first duel was to be and stepped onto the mat for the seventh time. My opponent was a Zabrak whose black facial tattoos centred on his nose looked like the wings of an avenging angel. He dropped into a crouch and I mirrored him, slowly circling until he jumped at me, turning the match into a frenzy of saber hums as they swept through the air, frequently meeting, with loud clashes that reverberated around the room.

I won that duel, but only just. I got all three of the hits on him, but not before he had hit me twice. I had been a close call. I could feel myself starting to tire, it was mid-afternoon and we were only halfway through. My next match was to be with Jarik; I would need all the strength I had to win this one and since I was to only have three fights this round, I had to win at least two to have a good chance of going through.

I stepped up to the mat.


End file.
